


It's Okay (nsfw version)

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: 100 Ways [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 ways series, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty interpretation of my 100 Ways story - It's Okay</p>
<p>Written for Sherlockian87 over on Tumblr <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay (nsfw version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlockian_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/gifts).



“Molly.”

Hearing her name screamed out loud shook her out of her thoughts.

She was lying in Sherlock’s bed, curled up in a fluffy blanket, having insisted that Sherlock take the duvet since he was sleeping on the sofa.

She uncurled quickly from her cocoon and stormed out into the sitting room to find Sherlock on the floor.

“Hey Sherlock, I’m here, I’m right here.”

His eyes snapped open, looking wildly around the room until landing on her.

“Molly?”

“You were dreaming.”

Sherlock gave a sigh, closing his eyes as he remembered the dream.

It had been much like the others he’d begun having after the return of Moriarty, everyone he knew and cared for getting hurt. There were two small details changed however, up until now he had never dreamed about Molly, and up until now no one had actually died.

But Molly did, and Sherlock shuddered at the thought of a world without her radiating warmth, and the sunshine of her smile.

“What was it about?”

“I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“That’s okay.”

Molly went to get up, she watched Sherlock move back up on the sofa and turn his back against her.

“Sherlock.”

“Yes.”

His yes was a mumble, his head practically buried into the duvet and pillow to shield himself from her worrying gaze.

“Won’t you be more comfortable in your own bed?”

“No.” His answer was firm.

“It’s easier for me to know what’s happening from out here, easier for me to protect you.”

Molly gnawed on her bottom lip, considering how she was going to get him to go sleep in his own bed, knowing how he needed as much sleep as possible to keep on looking for Moriarty.

“What if I stayed there as well, it’s a big enough bed, and that way I’ll never be out of your sight.”

Sherlock turned and looked at her with raised brows, Molly held back a smile knowing that she’d taken him by surprise.

“I suppose that could work.”

Sherlock slowly followed her into his bedroom and plopped down in the bed next to her turning away from her so he had a clear view of the door to the room.

“Your brother does have people outside Sherlock, I think it’s okay if you relax, just for a couple of hours.”

“It’s not okay, I have to protect you.”

“And you’ll do a better job of that if you’re well rested.” Molly argued.

Sherlock gave a growl, but turned around to face her none the less.

He was scowling at her in the dark, but didn’t keep it up for long since Molly was looking at him with one of her familiar kind smiles, familiar and adored.

“Just sleep Sherlock.”

Molly brushed a finger over his cheek, and Sherlock closed his eyes, letting out a sigh and let out all of the tensions in his body along with it.

He felt Molly’s soft lips on his forehead and heard her whisper a sweet goodnight against his skin before closing her own eyes.

Several minutes passed but Sherlock couldn’t calm his mind down as he had done his body, he turned over, away from Molly trying to clear his head.

Fingers tangled with his and Sherlock couldn’t keep himself from pulling her hand to his mouth to lay a light kiss on her knuckles.

“You died.”

“What?”

“In the dream… well nightmare really, you, you died.”

“But I’m not going to die Sherlock, not just yet.”

Sherlock turned his head to look at her, seeing the pure determination in her eyes.

He didn’t know how she stayed so strong while he felt like he was falling apart.

“How can you be so sure; how do you stay so strong?”

“Because I believe in you Sherlock.”

“It’s really that simple?”

She nodded and kissed him, taking Sherlock purely by surprise.

“I believe in you; just like I always have.” She whispered against his lips.

The surprise of Molly’s lips on his took a second or so to get over, but when his eyes cleared his decision was already made.

Sherlock pulled Molly’s mouth back down to his, letting his fears and doubts escape his body as their lips danced together in experimentation.

Sherlock moved his hands up her back, working them under the tee shirt she was wearing, feeling, exploring his way around the smooth surface.

A shudder went through Molly’s body, the feeling of Sherlock so close to her, kissing her, touching her was overwhelming.

Sherlock discarded of his shirt and Molly followed suit not long after, her breasts were pert and her nipples had hardened from arousal and the cold night air now brushing lightly over their skin.

Sherlock didn’t wait long to taste those lovely pink nipples, working them with his lips and tongue as Molly moaned beneath him.

“God Molly, you taste so good” Sherlock moaned, working his way further down her body, touching and tasting.

Molly bit her lip to hold back another moan, her fingers tangling in his hair as he had now reached down between her legs, he was working her pants down her legs while his tongue took an experimental taste of her pussy.

They sighed in unison as he started circling her clit and licked at her opening, lapping up the juices flowing freely.

Molly didn’t let him stay down there for long as she pulled him up for a long, deep, and needy kiss. Moaning loudly into his mouth.

She moved one hand to his shaft and worked her hand up and down oh so slowly, shifting from a feathery light touch, to a firm touch which had Sherlock’s catching his breath.

He grabbed her hand when it all became too much for him.

“I need, no want, to be inside of you.”

Molly licked her lips before laying another kiss on his mouth, she pulled him as close as possible wrapping her legs around his waist, and waited for him to guide his cock into her warmth.

Sherlock had his eyes closed when he felt Molly nipping at his ear, her soft breath the only sound he could hear, the only sound he could find in his mind to focus on.

He moved slowly inside of her feeling her walls wrap around his length, pulling him in.

They began moving together, a little clumsily at first, but as soon as they found the rhythm of each other’s bodies it was like they had been together forever, and Sherlock couldn’t help but regret that they hadn’t been.

Their fingers tangled as they began to move faster, reaching for a climax together as they kissed hungrily.

“Sherlock.”

It was a whisper, but Sherlock heard his name loud and clear, not just from Molly whisper, but from the way her body was now cramping underneath him as she reached her peak.

Sherlock growled out her name as he reached his own orgasm, her walls clamping down on his cock.

They kissed slowly as Sherlock slipped out of her, he rolled to his back pulling Molly with him so she could lay her head on his heaving chest, feeling his heart beating strongly underneath her.

“I’m sorry.”

Molly raised her head looking at Sherlock with a tilted brow.

“For what?”

“Waking you up.”

Molly gave a radiating smile and a small laugh before answering.

“It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Been a very long time since I've written smut, so it's probably not my best work, but I'm still proud that I finally got it written...


End file.
